


Epic Threesome: Tanaka Gundham x Reader x Nidai Nekomaru

by carpfishmf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Degradation, Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Large Cock, M/M, No Despair, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Stomach Bulging, Vaginal Sex, face fucking, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfishmf/pseuds/carpfishmf
Summary: You and Gundham have been married for about a year now! However, to spice up your sex life, Gundham suddenly brings over an old friend, who happened to take an interest in you. How could you refuse this amazing opportunity?(I originally meant this work to only be like 1,000 words but now it’s 10,000 whoopsie)
Relationships: Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Tanaka Gundham, Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Epic Threesome: Tanaka Gundham x Reader x Nidai Nekomaru

After your first time with Gundham, the two of you continued with sexual activities. Both of you became more bold and tried to spice up your sex life. Gundham was the one who would slowly introduce you into new positions and such, sometimes even using role plays or toys to get you both off. The man himself was a shy guy and was, by no means, perverted. But that didn’t mean he enjoyed some kinky play. He especially loved dominating you while you were on your hands and knees, usually wearing some sort of collar. His whole “villain” persona was mostly an over exaggeration of himself and, deep down, you knew there was a lot more to him than that. But that didn’t mean he loved the whole “master and slave” play. In fact, if you were in the mood for sex you would just have to sit on his lap and call him master and bam, instant boner. But you bet your ass that you would be immobile for the next few days.

On your honeymoon with Gundham, the two of you kept the sex sweet and passionate. He kept you in a missionary position while gripping your hips tight enough to cause bruising while burying his thick cock deep inside you. He would whisper words of love to you while pistoning fast and hard in you, so fast that it caused the headboard to slam against the wall so hard the two of you had to pay for the repairs. 

Kinky play resumed once the two of you returned home. Gundham bought a little cabin near a large lake. He preferred the isolation from society and it was a good opportunity to view the wildlife of the nearby forests. It was so isolated that the two of you were brave enough to try fucking in your front yard, under the stars. 

However, your sex play was then put to a hault due to Gundham’s job. His job required him to travel practically all over the world. The two of you constantly FaceTimed and texted, sometimes even attempting phone sex, but it just wasn’t the same as having his muscular, strong body pinning you down and slamming you into oblivion. You told yourself that as soon as he returned from his next trip, you would plan out the ultimate kinky sex for the two of you to enjoy. You bought a new lingerie, a new collar and leash, a couple of large dildos, ropes, and even some anal beads. The two of you never experimented with anal before but it was something that interested you. 

It was 7:30 pm. Gundham’s plane arrived at 6:30 pm so it could be any minute that he returned. You already had your lingerie under your fluffy robe that had cute little hamsters as the design. You had also just taken a thorough shower and even cleaned your ass, even if you had no idea that Gundham would even agree to anal. God, you would be mad if Gundham was too tired for sex as you were already getting horny thinking about his fat dick. 

It was 8:30 pm and Gundham had not yet returned. You didn’t try calling him as you didn’t want him to text while driving but he should have definitely called you sometime after he landed. Anxiety swirled in your stomach as you reached for your phone to call him. Before you could do so, you heard a rattle of keys and the sounds of someone attempting to unlock the door. You assumed it was Gundham at first until you saw the large figure of the person outside your home. Now, Gundham was tall but the figure at the door was ginormous, almost to the point where it couldn’t be human. Your first thought was to call Gundham and warn him about the intruder, but you set that thought aside. The intruder had access to the cabin keys, implying that he might have had come into contact with Gundham. The intruder could also have his phone or any other of his personal belongings. Fear swelled within you: Was Gundham alright? Was he possibly injured or, even worse, killed? 

You knew you had to find an exit fast. You ran up the stairs and into your shared master bedroom. Your eyes landed on the window and then to the tree branch that hung directly outside it. It was quite the risk but this was your life here! You ran up to the window and tried your best to open the window so the intruder couldn’t hear. You could still hear the jingling of keys, but your heart stopped once you heard the door swing open and a deep grunt. You swung your legs out of the window and placed your bottom on the window sill while reaching your hands out to the tree branch outside your window. You tightly gripped the tree branch, took a deep breath, closed your eyes, and then used your feet to push yourself off of the window. You were dangling in midair, almost 20 feet. You didn’t know if it was because of the sudden adrenaline rush or the fact that you were so worried about your husband’s whereabouts, but you were able to move yourself all the way to the trunk of the tree without much difficulty, other than the bruises and cuts you received. You latched onto the trunk and began to move downwards. However, you only got about 14 feet downwards before your arms and legs gave out which sent you falling 6 feet to the ground. You slammed your shoulder into the ground which forced a rather loud scream out of your throat. Your eyes went wide and you held your breath, your scream clearly being loud enough to alert any other possible intruders. You carefully picked yourself up but instantly fell back down due to a sharp pain in your right ankle. You began crawling, looking for a place to hide, with tears falling down your face. You just wanted a nice night with your husband and now you were attempting to run for your life. 

All of a sudden, two hands grabbed your shoulders and rolled you into their chest. You began to scream until you recognized the scent of the person holding you. You lifted your head to meet your gaze with this new, possibly suspicious figure. Your body instantly filled with relief when you saw the face of your handsome husband, who was clearly horrified at the fact that you were covered with bruises and was crawling to the woods in the middle of the night. 

“(Y-Y/N)!? What in—“

Before you could let him finish you pulled yourself into his chest and began to bawl your eyes out.

“G-Gundhammm! Y-y—you’re okay, you’re here, you’re fine!!!” 

“Of course I am in an optimal condition, is there a reason as to why I should not be?!” Gundham’s eyes narrowed when he saw your trembling figure and bruised body, guilt began clawing at his heart. 

“My lady, when I heard your scream in the dead of night, I assumed the worst happened, but you are safe in my arms. Yet, you seem to be bruised..” 

He shifted into a sitting position and brought you into his lap. He brought a large hand on the back of your head while the other found refuge on your back, drawing large circular patterns in an attempt to calm you. He assumed you needed a moment to calm yourself before being able to speak. 

“Gundham..”

“Hm? Yes, my paramour?” 

“There was an intruder. I-I was so scared. I tried to climb out of the window but I fell..” Your eyes suddenly widened after your confession. You gripped his shoulders and pushed yourself off of him, your eyes meeting with his. 

“The intruder!!! They’re probably still in there, waiting for us or something, I-“ 

You paused and threw you head back onto his chest and groaned, frustration filling your being. You were just so utterly confused about what was happening, it almost felt like a dream. 

“Intruder?! My lady, you must have been mistaken, it would be impossible for any mere mortal to take hold of our cursed ke— hmm.” Gundham suddenly paused. “That fiend must have not listened well.” 

“What, Gundham? Do you know the intruder?” 

Gundham ignored your question and picked you up princess style. He carried you to the front door, which was swung open, revealing the warm welcoming light of your little cabin. The second the two of you entered your home, you heard a familiar, booming voice. 

“(Y/N)!! There you are! Haven’t seen you in a hot second, how’ve you been?!?” 

You brought your head off of Gundham’s shoulder and looked in the direction of the voice.

There he was in all of his glory: Nekomaru Nidai. 

“Nekomaru???” 

“Gahhahahaa, yeah it’s been a while hasn’t it.” He got up to walk to you and Gundham. “Oh damn! You’ve looked like you’ve been through hell and back, little (Y/N), might need to add some wrap to some of those nastier bruises!” 

“Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth, fiend. My lady’s current condition is because of your carelessness.” 

“Gahaha, I don’t have a clue WHAT this has to do with me at all but let’s just take care of her bruising, right?” Nekomaru reached out of his pocket and pulled out some wrap and petroleum jelly. 

“I’m assuming you have that for your athletes, right?” 

“Of course! My athletes have accidents all the time, and it’s my duty to take care of their well-being!” 

Gundham carried you to the leather sofa and grabbed the supplies from Nekomaru. He then kneeled and started to take care of your injuries. 

“Nekomaru, you shall fetch me a container of ice for my lady’s ankle.” Nekomaru obeyed Gundham’s orders and headed towards what he assumed was the kitchen until Gundham stopped him. “Actually, I shall accompany you to your trek to the dining hall. I don’t know what other trouble you might cause.” 

The two of them walked out, leaving you alone. Now, you had NO idea what in the goddamned universe was happening. You were definitely dreaming. Yup, that had to be it! There is no other possible explanation in the history of explanations as to why Nekomaru was here or why there was someone trying to break into your cabin. The more you thought about it, it was most likely Nekomaru who was at the door. That’s probably why Gundham was irritated at him. Wait wait, why was Nekomaru breaking into your house in the first place??? You groaned in frustration and brought your hands to your head, trying your best to place everything together. Fortunately, you were able to hear some of the loud conversation between Gundham and Nekomaru. 

“I gave you the keys for the sole reason of JUST holding them, I did NOT ask or need you to attempt to open the door yourself. You nearly caused my lady to have heart failure. If it weren’t for your utter importance in tonight’s mission, I would have turned you to ASH by now!!” 

“I couldn’t understand a word of what you were trying to say, man! Just man up and speak normally, you’re making life much more difficult for the people around you!!” 

“Hmph. Well, because of your small mind not being able to comprehend simple English, my lady assumed that you were an intruder, leading her to jump out the window out of fear.”

“She jumped out the window!? Because of me?! Wow, she’s a talented little lady, makes me all excited.” 

“Shut your mouth, filthy mortal! I must assure you that as much as you happen to take a liking to her, she shall never feel the same way. Not EVER, not even to the end of time!” 

“We’ll see, we’ll see. I’m sure this competitive nature will get her all hot and bothered, I can see her practically begging for us. Mostly me but y’know.” 

Well, that hardly cleared anything up. So, you were right about the “intruder” being Nekomaru. It seemed like Gundham brought Nekomaru home with him and then asked Nekomaru to hold the keys while he gathered his luggage. For some unknown reason, Nekomaru misinterpreted what Gundham’s orders were and ended up trying to get into the cabin, causing you to have a mini heart attack. However, what was all this “competition” talk? Did Nekomaru really take a liking to you? What was Gundham planning…

Your thoughts were interrupted by Gundham and Nekomaru’s heavy footsteps. Nekomaru pushed the footstool closer to the couch while Gundham lifted your leg and placed it on top of the piece of furniture, giving you room to properly stretch out your ankle. Nekomaru then placed the ice on your ankle. A blush began to form on your checks as you felt their piercing gazes on you. 

“My paramour, how is your ankle?” 

“It’s honestly totally fine,” you laughed. “There was just some light swelling but I’m sure I’ll be able to walk on it. Just, give me a few minutes.” 

The two men smiled and sat on either side of you. Gundham wrapped an arm around your shoulder and brought you closer to his warm chest. Nekomaru, out of nowhere, then placed his large hand on your thigh and began to travel inwards towards your crotch. This action caused you and Gundham to stiffen. Gundham reacted quickly, instantly grabbing his hand and attempted to move it lower. 

“Hey, man, what’s the problem here?! I don’t think she minds, also weren't we gonna..y’know...continue with our plans for the night?” 

“W-what plans,” you asked, looking over at Gundham’s bright red face. 

Nekomaru looked at your confused face and Gundham’s embarrassed face. Realization dawned upon his features.

“Ohhh, I see what’s happening here. You never told (Y/N) here about all this, huh?! Why not, it’s been a month since we planned this out, now I look like such a creep!!” 

“There happened to be some inconveniences that prevented me from speaking to (Y/N),” Gundham stated, avoiding eye contact while pulling up his signature purple scarf to his nose. 

“Inconveniences my ass, Gundham, you were just worried she’d say no, weren’t ya? Well, how about asking her now?!” 

“Can you two PLEASE, for the love of God, explain to me what’s happening,” you said with more tone than you intended. 

Nekomaru and Gundham looked at one another before Gundham began to speak. 

“My lady, Nekomaru is here this evening to…” 

“I’m here to fuck you with Gundham, like a threesome kinda deal,” Nekomaru said bluntly. 

You blinked. “H-huh?” 

“It is true, (Y/N) as we were looking for different ways to improve our...sex life, as mortals would call it. I assumed that both of us would find it quite enjoyable..” 

“Gundham, I appreciate the effort, I really do..but you honestly didn’t have to improve our sex life..I like it the way it is. Just with you.” As soon as you said that, Gundham took both of your hands into his large palms. 

“(Y/N), my paramour, I was by no means suggesting that our sex life as it is needs change. Nekomaru being involved with us will not be permanent. I-I wanted to have one, selfish request, I am, by no means, sacrificing anything for this...so called threesome.” 

Nekomaru, clearly wanting to speed things up, spoke suddenly. 

“This threesome is more for him than you, he just thought it’d be hot as hell to see you getting pounded twice as hard.” Gundham felt like he could die right there and then out of embarrassment.

“It’s also a competition, (Y/N),” smiled Nekomaru. “He just wants to see if he’s the only one in this world to give you the best sex experience. I, for one, disagree for obvious reasons, but we’ll see. So, ya in or not?” 

You looked back at Gundham who nodded in agreement, his face still red hot from embarrassment. 

You looked down and spoke slowly. “So umm, before I decide can you two tell me how this all went down? Like, how you guys even thought out this plan..” 

With a rather long explanation later, you were able to get the whole gist of things. Gundham had signed up for a gym membership about 3 months ago. While you stated that it would be pointless since he travels frequently, he insisted and bought the membership anyways. To his surprise, Nekomaru ended up joining the same gym 2 months later! The two of them caught up as old friends and, to Nekomaru’s surprise, Gundham was married to his highschool sweetheart. 

“I then told Gundham that his little wife here was always attractive to me. I expected Gundham to never speak to me again or cast a spell on me or something, but he ended up with a proposal.” 

“I got up in his putrid face and demanded that if he wished to speak about you in such a manner, then he must prove to me that he is worthy. Nekomaru then offered a little competition and I had no real reason to refuse...however, I grew cowardly when it was time for me to tell you about our whole...arrangement.” 

“Hmm, alright I see now,” you stated.

“So, are you in or are you in?!” 

“Well, I guess if it’s Nekomaru then I’m fine with tonight’s plans..but Gundham, Nekomaru is the only other man besides you that I trust so don’t think that you can bring any other ordinary man here!” 

“Of course, my paramour, I hold similar beliefs. I would have sent anyone else’s soul down to the underworld if they spoke the way that Nekomaru did that eventful day.” 

“Gahahaha, damn you two are making me feel all special here. So, let’s get things started, how about it!?” 

You stood up before Nekomaru had a chance to rip off your robe. There was still some slight pain in your ankle but not painful enough to prevent you from walking. 

“How about you two get ready in the master bedroom while I get myself cleaned up, I’ll join you guys once I finish.” 

The two of them agreed, and Gundham led Nekomaru up to the bedroom. You followed them up the stairs only to then make a turn into the bathroom. You were a total mess, you thought as you shrugged off your fluffy robe. You fixed some of the sloppy bandaging Gundham applied, brushed your hair, applied lotion to your dirtied skin, and made some adjustments to your lingerie. You always had body issues. Even though Gundham insisted that you were beautiful, not all of that self-hatred could disappear. However, tonight, you felt different. The lingerie hugged your form perfectly and made you feel much more confident. Not only that, two very attractive men were waiting in your bedroom ready to pound you into a quivering mess. You shivered in excitement as you walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. 

You slowly pushed open the door to the master bedroom. Gundham was already shirtless yet still had his tight jeans. You also took note that he had his scarf off, implying that tonight was serious business. Meanwhile, you were able to get a clear view of Nekomaru’s bare ass cheeks as he was just in a thong. Honestly, you weren’t even surprised. But you also weren’t complaining as you were able to get a good sight of his very large bulge. The two men turned their heads and were met with a beautiful sight. There you were, in a tight red lace lingerie. It was able to hug all of your curves and even pushed up your breasts, making them look a size larger. Their eyes wandered to your breasts, eyeing the fact that your nipples were slightly visible. You also had on thigh-high socks that were able to make your thighs look 10x more thick due to the tightness of the material that pushed the surrounding flesh upwards. Simply put, you looked pretty damn ravishing. 

Gundham, though having seen you naked several times, was not able to comprehend how gorgeous you looked in that moment. He was utterly speechless as his piercing gaze traveled from your cleavage down to your soft, plump thighs. On the other hand, Nekomaru broke out in a large smile and stomped up to you, grabbing your hips and bringing you into a comforting hug. 

“(Y/N)!! Wow, you got quite the body, you alright with me feeling around?” 

He didn’t give you a chance to answer as he lowered his hands to squeeze your ass and began to massage it roughly. You felt absolutely vulnerable in his large hands. The fact that you could feel his growing bulge on your abdomen made you feel more powerless as you knew he had the power to absolutely wreck you from his size alone. His hands began to rub up and down your thighs, sometimes a finger of his would lightly poke at your back hole before he would return his hands up to your ass. He began grinding his growing erection into your much smaller body. 

“(Y/N)..” 

You almost forgot that Gundham was here! You heard his deep voice groaning your name before hugging you from behind, bringing your ass into his groin. Nekomaru lifted his hands from your ass and brought one hand onto your front thigh while the other began to stroke your pussy lips, which were already beginning to moisten. You moaned Nekomaru’s name which signaled him to stroke his large fingers faster while also using his thumb to add some pressure to your clit. His grip on your thigh tightened when he began to feel how wet you were becoming. Meanwhile, Gundham started grinding his half-hard erection into your ass while reaching around to grope both of your breasts. 

“(Y/N), my dark lady, you look absolutely prepossessing at this moment. What would happen if we were to pump you full of my seed? Your breasts would become so swollen and plump, my paramour.” 

You moaned and laid your head back on Gundham’s shoulder as he roughly massaged your breasts. Gundham never talked about “breeding” you before but, dear God, did you love having his deep voice whisper dirty confessions into your ear. Gundham moved the lingerie out of the way and began to pull at your nipples. He pulled both nipples at once, causing a loud moan to crawl out of the back of your throat, only to then suddenly release them, causing the two sacks to jiggle in place. You panted, thinking the rough treatment of your breasts was over until he began to pinch your nipples hard enough to cause bruising. As Gundham abused your nipples while grinding his erection onto you, Nekomaru’s pace quickened on your clit. He began to carefully penetrate his fingers into your vagina. Granted, he wasn’t able to go that deep due to the fabric being in place, but the way he handled you made your orgasm approach quicker. 

You were sandwiched between two very attractive, tall men who were not afraid to give you the rough treatment. As Gundham’s rough treatment on your breasts continued and as Nekomaru’s thumb rubbing on your clit began to move back and forth at a quicker rate, your orgasm was soon inevitable. You pulled Gundham’s head to yours and smashed your lips against his as your orgasm hit you like a truck. You moaned into Gundham’s mouth as your breathing stopped and brought your hips upwards towards Nekomaru. Your fluids dripped onto Nekomaru’s fingers as you leaned back into Gundham, your legs beginning to feel all wobbly after your orgasm. Your breathing began to return to normal as the effects of your orgasm wore away. To your surprise, Nekomaru brought his soaked fingers into his mouth and began to slurp up your mess. 

“N-Nekomaru?! Please don’t do that, that’s actually su—“

Before you could finish your sentence, Nekomaru shoved his fingers into your mouth, forcing you to taste both yourself and his spit. It wasn’t the most pleasant taste but you moaned, thinking about how these rough fingers of his were able to bring you such immense pleasure. While you were practically choking on Nekomaru’s fingers, Nekomaru leaned over your shoulder to kiss Gundham. 

Gundham wasn't shocked and welcomed the kiss, even moaning into Nekomaru’s mouth. The two fought for dominance with their tongues, both trying to breach each other’s mouths with their tongues. The two eventually had to split for air, a string a salvia still connecting the two. 

“I just thought you felt left out there, Gundham, and I could tell that you wanted to taste (Y/N), how about it?” 

Gundham smiled and looked over to you still choking on Nekomaru’s large fingers. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself over here, (Y/N). Choking on his fingers like the little slut you are, and achieving such an orgasm so quickly. I think it’s safe to assume that you wanted this all along,” Gundham whispered, his deep voice sending tingles down your spine. Gundham rarely uses dirty talk but, when he does, you swear you feel your ovaries begin to ovulate (which you hope isn’t the case since getting pregnant is the LAST thing you need right now). 

“Hmm the way you’re sucking on my fingers, (Y/N), makes me think you’ll be able to suck my cock pretty well, huh?” 

“I’m sure she’ll love that arrangement, but I shall only allow this endeavor if she is willing to perform oral acts on both of us. That way we’ll be able to test our own individual endurance,” suggested Gundham. 

Nekomaru smirked. “Huh, how about it? You think you can handle both of our cocks?” You began to speak but instantly gagged due to his fingers being shoved down your throat. “Ah, sorry, my bad,” Nekomaru laughed. 

“Y-yes, please. Let me please both of you.” 

Nekomaru and Gundham took hold of your shoulders and pushed you down onto your knees. The two then walked over to the end of the bed and sat down, almost synchronizing with one another. Kinda creepy, you thought. 

You crawled over to the bed and sat on the floor in a position where you would be able to grab both of their cocks at the same time. They were both hard and their precum was very much evident as it soiled the surrounding fabric. You reached over to your husband’s crotch first. You were more prepared for that as you performed blowjobs on Gundham frequently. Sometimes the two of you even got freaky enough to do the deed in public. Anyhow, you weren’t sure you were mentally ready to face another man’s cock, especially from a man as large as Nekomaru. 

You grabbed both of Gundham’s thighs and zipped down his jeans to reveal his hard erection. Damn, you could never get used to the fact that the guy didn’t wear any underwear…

Gundham’s dick was very pleasing to look at. It was about 9-10 inches in length when fully erect and was rather girthy. However, it was very smooth and had no gross-looking veins running along the length. His dick had a pale complexion, just like Gundham’s regular skin color, but had a light pink head that was pointed sharply, which allowed Gundham to hit your sweet spot perfectly. It also curved slightly to the left, not too much of a curvature but it was noticeable. You gave his cock some pumps before reaching out to pull out Nekomaru’s next. 

Now, you obviously were expecting a monster of a dick. His bulge was always shown in any pairs of shorts that he wore, no matter how baggy they were. You tried your best to avoid staring but it was just so massive, like come on. You awkwardly moved his thong to the side and you were instantly blown away. Now, you always laughed at the idea of a penis being the size of a Foot Long Subway sandwich. Plus, that was also putting unrealistic body standards on penises. However, today you were proven wrong! The man was definitely a foot, possibly shorter but still longer than Gundham’s. Not only that, it was as thick as the average bicep. He definitely had a manly dick. It was extremely veiny and had many ridges, plus a wide dark-red head. It was also pretty hairy which was a little off putting to you since you were rather used to Gundham’s well-trimmed hair. You shouldn’t judge though, Nekomaru was a manly guy who was not required to shave for your needs! You were sure that if you didn’t shave the two men in front of you would not be judging one bit.

You brought your nose to the base of his cock and gave a big sniff before sticking your tongue out and licking all the way from the base to the top of the head. You made eye contact with Nekomaru as you sucked on the wide head, every once in a while sensually bringing out your tongue to taste the salty pre-cum oozing out of him. Nekomaru smirked and grabbed your head to push further down onto his cock. You only got half way before you tapped on his leg in a way to tell him that you were unable to breathe. He let go of you which allowed you to pull yourself up from his monster cock to take a deep breath. Feeling guilty that you were leaving Gundham out of all the fun, you brought your head down onto his pointed head while massaging his large balls.

Gundham moaned your name as you swirled your tongue around his head. You focused your tongue on the opening to his urethra, trying to gather all of his pre-cum into your mouth. You reached your right hand to grab Nekomaru’s length and rubbed up and down, occasionally rubbing your fingers over the sensitive head. You took Gundham in deeper which caused Gundham to grab the bed sheets tightly out of frustration of how absolutely amazing it felt. You got about two-thirds of his dick to fit in your oral cavity until you felt Gundham twitch inside of you. You quickly released yourself from his dick and returned to Nekomaru. You only were able to take about one half of him in your mouth before reaching your limit. Having a dick this large shouldn’t be right, he had to have it manufactured or something! Nekomaru, noticing you struggling to take him all in, shoved your face further down his cock until you were pressed against his large balls. Your eyes were wide as tears streamed down your checks, which were unusually puffed up like a chipmunk in order to take in all of his size much easier. You could hardly get any air as he began to slowly thrust in and out of your mouth. You took the opportunity when he pulled back to breathe in but it became much more difficult as he began thrusting much faster. The way the back of your throat tightened up on his thick cock every time his head would intrude too deep made the man release loud moans as he continued face fucking you hard. He kept your face up against his balls, giving you the opportunity to notice how large they were. 

You’ve never felt more nervous in your life, you wouldn’t be surprised if you ended up dying with Nekomaru’s dick up your throat. However, despite the fact you could hardly breathe, you felt yourself become wetter and wetter. Maybe it was because of the way he was roughly handling you, like you were just a little fuck toy that was being used for your owner’s pleasure, that got you off. Or maybe it was because of the thought of your husband watching you get your face fucked. Possibly it was because of the idea of having that large appendage in your ass, fucking you until you couldn’t walk properly. 

Mercifully, Gundham pulled your head off of Nekomaru’s dick before he could climax in your throat. You wiped your mouth and began to cough loudly. You had a feeling your voice would be pretty raspy for the next few days…

Once you regained your composure, you latched onto Gundham’s dick with your left hand and used your right hand on Nekomaru. You began pumping up and down, making sure to rotate your hand so it was able to reach all of the crevices. After jerking them off for about a minute, you bent both of their cocks so they were facing you and pumped them much faster now, encouraging them to climax on your chest and face. They seemed to get the message and began to jerk themselves off as they aimed towards you. You opened your mouth, tongue hanging out, as you reached out your hands and stuck out your breasts towards them. That erotic image alone was enough for the two men in front of you to cum with low groans, making sure to aim for your tongue but also on your erect nipples. 

Gundham’s face when he climaxed was absolutely beautiful. It was rare to see your husband so calm and satisfied. Meanwhile, Nekomaru was grinning wildly as he aimed his cum to land on both your face and tits, making sure not to miss an inch of your body. Your entire upper body was covered in their semen, even in your hair.

“You better not waste a drop, (Y/N). I order you to lick yourself clean,” Gundham demanded. 

You nodded slowly and began gathering the cum from your checks and chest. Once you accumulated a small pool of the semen in your palms, you began to drink it. You tried your best not to think about the salty taste or where it came from. Nekomaru wiped some semen off of your check with his finger. He, once again, shoved it in your mouth, making you wipe it clean.

Once you were fairly cleaned off, Gundham kneeled down only to wrap his arms around your waist so he could lift you onto to bed, on his lap. 

“Hmm, good girl, (Y/N). You were able to please us both very well,” Gundham cooed. You coughed slightly, your throat still very much sore from the rough treatment. 

“Who do you think won, (Y/N)? I know I obviously won the bigger dick competition, and I was able to produce the most cum therefore making me automatically win, but I want to hear your opinion on things.” 

You coughed again before speaking. “Well, I’d say it was a tie since you, Nekomaru, had a bigger dick and more cum, but Gundham here didn’t orgasm as quickly.” Gundham smirked in agreement. 

“What!? No way that’s fair, that’s choosing favorites, (Y/N),” argued Nekomaru. “I might have to punish you for that, but you’d probably enjoy that wouldn’t you.” 

Before you had a chance to react, Nekomaru lifted you out of Gundham’s arms like you weighed nothing and into his own lap. However, he ended up having you sprawled on his thighs with your ass in the air allowing him to give it a harsh smack. 

“Nekomaru h-hey, what the hell was th—“ 

Your sentence was interrupted when Nekomaru brought down his hand again, slapping it harshly enough to cause the surrounding flesh to jiggle. 

“Has Gundham ever told you that you’ve got a nice ass? Perfect shape, proportional to your body, nice and soft, you have the ultimate ass, (Y/N)!” 

Nekomaru continued to smack your ass, causing you to grip his large thighs. God, it hurt like hell but the way he was man-handling you made you go weak. The way his large, warm hands roughly abused your ass caused you to grow wetter by the minute. You could feel your clit becoming more swollen as he continued his harsh slapping. You began to rub back and forth on his legs, trying to achieve that friction you needed. 

“Look at you, (Y/N), rubbing yourself all over my legs. Are you that excited? I’m pretty sure I can just slam it in your pussy right now, it’s already lubed up enough.” 

“Unfortunately for you, Nekomaru, that hole of hers belongs to me only. We have to get her ready to take you in here instead..” 

All of a sudden, Gundham pulled your lingerie aside and slammed a textured dildo up your anus, literally up you ass. You screamed out in pain, the sudden intrusion shocking you. 

“Hmm, did you happen to already prepare your backside, (Y/N)? It seems clean and your body is readily accepting the intrusion.” 

You nodded.“Yeah, I was going to surprise you tonight by suggesting we did anal...but I guess you were the one who did the surprising..” 

“Gahaha, see I had a feeling that she always secretly wanted this. You can play it off all you want little girl, but I can tell you’ll love getting fucked twice as hard,” laughed Nekomaru. He then resumed his harsh slapping, every once in a while gripping your two ass cheeks to spread them apart, allowing Gundham to push the dildo in deeper. Gundham felt his pants become tighter as he looked at your lewd form before him. You, wearing thigh high socks, getting your ass slapped harshly, causing more moans to slip out of you, while also having a large dildo getting shoved up your ass: Gundham would never forget this sight for the rest of his life. Gundham was beginning to lose patience. He was about to say “fuck the mission” and pound you until his dick fell off, but he knew he was better than that. Tonight was supposed to be about all three of you, not just himself. So, he refrained from those thoughts and continued with the preparations.

Earlier that evening, you had carefully shoved the dildo up your ass. You closed your eyes and focused on your breathing while trying your best to take it in at least half way. You ended up chickening out and took it out soon after you shoved it in. But now, the pain was fully there as Gundham roughly shoved the dildo in your ass all the way. The dildo wasn’t as big as Nekomaru’s dick, so you could only imagine the pain you’ll feel once he shoves himself up there. You also suspected that Gundham didn’t add much lube to it, making it much more painful. 

Gundham grunted as he tried to shove it in deeper, his arms flexing. It was almost like a workout for him. “M-my paramour, are you enjoying this sensation?” 

“I feel so weird, like shit’s about to come out,” you moaned, which caused Nekomaru to laugh a little. 

“I see. Do you wish for me to apply more lube so you are able to take it in all the way with no trouble?” You nodded yes.

Gundham pulled the dildo out which caused you to groan slightly. While you were just complaining about it, you felt so weird without it in you. You felt so full before that it was almost comforting. You heard Gundham open the lube bottle and apply it to the dildo before walking back over to you. Nekomaru ceased his sharp slapping for a moment to grab your cheeks apart to reveal your aching, pink anus. You moaned as you felt the dildo return to you. It was able to slip in much easier now and, in just a few seconds, you were able to take in two thirds of it. It wasn’t long before the entire dildo was up your ass. You were gripping Nekomaru’s legs so tightly that you didn’t realize that you’ve drawn up blood, some of it dripping on the floor. 

Gundham and Nekomaru smirked, feeling almost a sense of pride of having such a beautiful woman before them trooping out the pain for them. 

“Look at you, (Y/N), being such a good girl and taking the entire thing up your cute little ass. Can you feel how hard you’re making me and Gundham? Gundham, how ‘bout you hurry up, I’m getting inpatient.” 

Gundham grunted out a noise of approval before roughly thrusting the dildo. It was a new and unfamiliar feeling yet it was becoming strangely pleasurable. The way the dildo rubbed only your tight walls made you shut your eyes out of pleasure. And the fact that you were in the mercy of your very attractive husband and his very strong friend made this feeling a lot more pleasurable. Nekomaru reached underneath you and began to use his large, padded finger to rub on your swollen clit. Meanwhile, Gundham kneeled down and gripped the bedsheets in order to get much better leverage to thrust the dildo more efficiently in your tight hole. 

You felt your orgasm approaching, and Nekomaru could sense it too. Your breathing and moaning increased and you began to rub yourself back and forth on his finger, encouraging him to quicken up his pace. However, before you could release, Nekomaru pulled back his finger and grabbed Gundham’s wrist, stopping his thrusting.

“Listen you guys, I’m getting WAY too horny now. If I don’t stick my dick in (Y/N) right this second my dick will explode!” 

Gundham rolled his eyes. “I expected better from you Nekomaru. I thought a man such as yourself would be able to be patient, not panic like an adolescent boy. But it seems that I was mistaken.” 

“Hey hey, I can’t help it that your wife is the sexist thing I’ve ever seen,” Nekomaru groaned, making you blush from the praise. 

“Hmph, very well. However, I shall be preparing her for myself. Find something to keep you occupied in the meantime.” 

“What!? You don’t need to prepare her pussy, I can feel how wet she is on my leg!” 

“Silence, fiend, before I send you to burn in the FIRES of pandemonium! Now, my lady, please accompany me to the bed.” 

You lifted yourself up from Nekomaru’s lap with the help of Gundham’s arms circling around your waist. Once Gundham helped you stand, he laid on the bed, legs sprawled out. 

“(Y/N), come,” he ordered with his deep voice. 

You nodded and joined him on the bed. You crawled up his body, not failing to notice his erection, and sat on his abs, hands placed on his strong chest. Over the years, you’ve noticed how much more muscular he has gotten. You stuck out your breasts and gave him a sly smirk in an attempt to look more alluring to him. Gundham nodded in approval and blushed, feeling lucky he even had an opportunity to have such a beautiful woman in his life. Gundham gripped your thighs and looked in your eyes.

“(Y/N), my love, ride my face.” 

You nodded and walked on your knees to plop down on his mouth, still making eye contact. You didn’t know where to place your hands so you groped your chest, hoping to put on a good show for both Nekomaru and Gundham. You moaned quietly as Gundham teased your folds with his tongue, giving a long, sensual lick before attaching his mouth on your clit. Gundham brought his hands to spread your pussy apart for him as he stuck his long tongue deep in your pussy. You began to grind into his tongue as he licked every crevice in your tight hole. However, you were interrupted when Nekomaru grabbed your armpits, lifted you from Gundham’s face, only to spin you around so you were able to face him instead. 

Nekomaru smiled as he reached down to fish Gundham’s hard erection out of his tight jeans. 

“Sorry, (Y/N), I just wanted a nice view of you when I sucked your husband’s dick.” Nekomaru grabbed the base of Gundham’s cock, gave a few experimental pumps, and began to blow the fuck out of Gundham. He was able to take Gundham’s big dick all in his throat with no problem. He moved his mouth up and down while giving some special attention to the head once in a while. He used his big hands to then lightly massage Gundham’s balls. The sight in front of you was so erotic that you began to grind against Gundham again, encouraging him to continue. 

Gundham grabbed your thighs and slammed you down on his face in order to make you stay still. He dug his tongue into your pussy, making sure his tongue was able to reach every inch of your tight velvet walls. Once he was sure that you would stay still, he brought his fingers back to your folds and spread them apart, allowing him to get a much better view and angle. He removed his tongue from your pussy and replaced it with his long fingers. You swore his fingers were made specifically for fingering. They were just so long and easily had the ability to find all of your sweet spots. As he roughly fingered you, with the occasional scissoring, he began to french kiss your clit, making you release a high-pitched moan. 

Meanwhile, Nekomaru took his mouth off of Gundham and began to roughly jerk him off while eying your lewd form. God, did you look amazing. Your face was entirely flushed and you had your chest stuck out, nipples also flushed and erect as you lightly groped your own chest. Your thick thighs crushed Gundham while your back was curved, allowing Gundham to get better angles all the while your sweet voice was releasing cute moans. Nekomaru could bust from just looking at that sight. Nekomaru’s pace quickened around Gundham’s large cock as he got more and more excited from looking at you. You could tell that Gundham was close to his own orgasm as his usual precise fingering grew sloppy. You also were able to hear his low groans and moans in between his sloppy kisses to your clit. 

Soon, Gundham bucked his hips into Nekomaru’s grip and came with a low groan. Nekomaru tried his best to lean down in time to swallow all of Gundham’s semen. You began to feel your own orgasm approaching and, by one particular suck on your clit, you felt yourself becoming undone as you orgasmed on Gundham’s fingers. The room was silent except for light panting as the two of you attempted to calm down by catching your breaths. You crawled off of Gundham’s face, turned around, and laid on his strong chest which was rising up and down. 

“Hey, guys, what the hell are you resting for!? Gundham, you were the one who was complaining about me, but here you are sleeping after you busted one nut!” 

“Cease your complaining, mortal, give me a minute,” Gundham groaned.

Nekomaru, ignoring Gundham, leaned over you before grabbing your hips so you were on your hands and knees over your husband. 

Nekomaru spoke to you suddenly. “(Y/N), I want you to get completely undressed and return to this position when you’re finished, alright sweety?” 

You nodded and slowly jumped off of Gundham, the effects of orgasm making your legs a little wobbly, and stepped out of your lingerie. You began to take off your thigh highs, but were interrupted by the two men. 

“No, no you’re definitely keeping them on when I’m fucking your ass. They’re hot as hell, especially on your body.” 

“Yes, I happen to agree, my dark lady.” 

You sighed and returned to the bed. Deciding to buy those socks was a good decision after all. You placed your arms and legs on either side of Gundham as you crawled in between both men. You felt very exposed like this, naked underneath Nekomaru while hovering over your husband. Nekomaru reached to feel your pussy, smiling at the fact it was, indeed, very much drenched and ready for Gundham’s cock. Nekomaru grabbed the bottle of lube that Gundham used earlier on the dildo and spread some of that lube on his swollen, erect cock. He also applied some to his fingers and began to finger your anus, causing you to lean forward onto Gundham. 

As Nekomaru fingered your ass, you looked up into your husband’s eyes. For the first time this evening, you were able to admire your husband’s beautiful face. His skin was smooth and pale. You told him that he looked just as good with or without the fake scar on his left eye so he ended up not applying it as much. You preferred if he didn’t since you didn’t like seeing him hurt. God, you loved his eyes. The natural color of them without the colored eye contacts looked so magnificent and the way they were slanted made his face very attractive. You then admired his strong jawline and chin before making eye contact with his lips. You suddenly smashed your lips on his. You could never have enough of this man! As Nekomaru continued prepping you, you reached down and began to pump Gundham’s cock. Gundham moaned in your mouth as he admired your own face and features. He grabbed the back of your head and pushed you closer to his lips, his tongue interlacing with yours. 

Your fingers on Gundham’s dick were then knocked away by Nekomaru’s own large fingers that helped lube his dick up. 

“Are you ready for our cocks, (Y/N). I can’t make any promises that I’ll be gentle.” 

You grinded your ass back into his hand and looked over your shoulder to meet Nekomaru’s gaze.

“Fuck me, Nekomaru, until your dick breaks.” Nekomaru didn’t need to be told that twice. As Nekomaru removed his fingers and aligned his dick to your back entrance, Gundham’s already hard cock began slowly penetrating your tight, silky vagina. No matter how many times he fucked you, your entrance would always feel just as tight around him. Nekomaru only had his head inside of you but, dear god, it felt like you were splitting in half. Gundham was fully erect inside your tight vagina, your silky walls constricting tighter around him the more Nekomaru pushed. It took all of Gundham’s willpower to not plow into you, but he realized that you were in lots of pain trying to focus on Nekomaru entering his monster dick inside you. Inch by inch, his cock entered your ass, ever so slowly. He probably wasn’t going slow on purpose, it was most likely because it was such a tight fit that it was almost impossible for him to bury himself inside of you. 

“C-Christ, (Y/N), you’ve got one hell of a tight ass...ughh, how do the h-hell do you stay so...fucking tight,” Nekomaru groaned, his tan face constricted with both concentration and pleasure as he continued to push in you. Even with all the lube, the burn of his thick cock entering your rectum was still there. At one point, you swore he was entering your colon, his wide head trying to carve his way inside of you. Once both of their cocks were fully inside of you, you let out a loud whimper. You threw your head onto Gundham’s shoulder as tears began to flow. You felt so utterly full yet it didn’t exactly feel pleasurable. In fact, it hurt like hell! 

Gundham grabbed your chin and lifted your face to meet his, giving you a quick kiss on your cheek while rubbing his hand on your back in an attempt to relieve the pain. Nekomaru felt a pang of guilt as he looked at you and Gundham. Part of him felt bad that he even agreed to this, forcing you to go beyond your limits. In that moment, for the first time in his life, he wished that his cock wasn’t as big so it wouldn’t have hurt you. He sighed and then spoke. 

“(Y/N), you’ve been such a good girl tonight, huh? Taking all of our preparations and rough treatment like a champ. You’re such a sweet girl, you were probably too nervous to say anything if we hurt you.” Nekomaru then leaned closer to your ear and spoke quieter. “We’re so proud of you for taking our cocks so well, just look at you! You’re so talented and sweet, making us feel all amazing. I know it hurts now but you’ve gotta tough it out for a little while, sweetie. I’ll promise you that we’ll make you into a moaning mess soon, you’ve just gotta trust us.” Nekomaru then began to slightly pepper your shoulders and neck with sweet, butterfly kisses as he began to slowly thrust into your rectum. 

The praise made your heart sore as well as the sweet kisses and careful thrusting. Both he and Gundham were taking great care of you. Even Gundham waited until the pain subsided before thrusting in your tight hole. While you enjoyed the rough treatment, this gentle treatment reminded you that they did care for you and weren’t seeking their own pleasure, but for your own as well. You smiled and a blush grew on your face at that realization. All of a sudden, the pain you felt earlier turned into pleasure as the two men sped up their thrusting. 

Nekomaru’s cock was much larger than the dildo that was previously used. While also being much more thick and long, his dick was much more textured. The amount of ridges and veins on his dick drove you wild as they were able to help reach every area of your insides as well as expand your hole in different ways. Nekomaru was thrusting much more wildly now, almost akin to a wild animal. As your ass slammed against his pelvis, the slapping of his heavy balls began to hurt due to them hitting you at such a rapid speed. He leaned backwards slightly as he grabbed your ass back into his cock, allowing him to enter your ass more deeply, his dick beginning to dig its way into your tightness as if it belonged to him. However, he noticed that Gundham became frustrated with how you were pulling your ass away from Gundham’s cock. So, Nekomaru, instead, pushed you forward with his chest on your back. He wrapped his strong arms around your waist and started to play with your hanging tits. Every thrust of his made you jump up and down on Gundham’s large cock, causing all three of you to moan loudly.

Your tight, wet walls were hugging Gundham’s length much more tightly now due to Nekomaru’s own intrusion in you. God, the way his pointed head was able to harshly pound your G-spot absolutely wrecked you. You felt yourself clench around his thick length, practically milking Gundham, as your orgasm approached. You came on his cock for the first time of the night without the help of any clit stimulation. Of course, that didn’t stop Gundham from continuing his wild thrusting into you, almost like he was ignoring your sudden orgasm. You felt the hairs stand up on the back of your neck when Gundham began entering deep enough to brush against your cervix, almost like he was trying to push it upwards to make more room for him. 

You felt so full that it was unbelievable. Nekomaru’s member, which was now deep enough that it was practically entering your colon, was so large that it pushed your vaginal cavity forwards. With the help of Gundham’s member pushing against your vaginal walls, a rather large bulge was visible on your lower abdomen region. God, you could only imagine how full you would feel once you’re full of their cum. Plus, the way you were trapped between two strong bodies that were both possessively fucking you made you feel even more full. 

Even though you just came, you felt that familiar sensation approaching once again. Nekomaru’s hand that was playing with your breasts slipped downwards and began to rub your clit. 

“N-Nekomaru, there is no need..” Gundham stated in between his wild thrusts. “She is able t-to….orgasm..ugh, (Y/N)...from my member alone!”

Nekomaru laughed uproariously. “Gaahaha..hahaha…(Y/N), you don’t mind...if I...ughh...if I make you cum twice as hard..do yah?” Nekomaru asked, his mind getting distracted halfway through due to the tightness of your ass around his cock. You nodded your head no. 

Nekomaru continued his rubbing, trying to quicken your orgasm. You felt that Nekomaru was beginning to reach his peak due to his thrusting becoming much more sloppy and unfocused. The thrusts were no longer long and hard strokes, but short, fast, and irregular strokes. As if you were able to predict the future, you felt Nekomaru suddenly stop his thrusting, grab your ass tight enough to cause bruising, bury himself deep enough as he possibly could, and empty his cum. The hot fluid almost burned your insides, yet it was strangely satisfying knowing that he wasn’t wasting a single drop. His cum sprayed your insides like a waterhose, making sure not to leave a single spot uncoated. Following his example, you released your orgasm onto Gundham’s cock once again, however, this time there was so much fluid that it dripped down onto Gundham’s balls and on Nekomaru’s fingers. After what felt like an hour of being filled to the brim, Nekomaru slowly pulled out causing some of his semen to slip out of you, forcing him to shove his fingers back inside to keep the cum inside of you. 

Nekomaru, now finally satisfied, flopped down on his back next to you and Gundham. He huffed happily knowing that he did his part of the night and he finally had the chance to rest. Honestly, he could go for another round, but only if you were up for it. He would just have to wait and see if Gundham would take up your remaining energy. Knowing that he had the option to fully take control now, Gundham flipped the two of you, while he was still deep inside of you, so that you were on your back while he was hovering over you. He shoved your knees so that they were by your head and lifted your ass in the air. You felt so utterly exposed like this that it was almost embarrassing. You must have looked so lewd! You quickly brought your arms up to hide your face, but Gundham intercepted them, slamming both of your wrists above your head. Gundham smirked as he was able to view you in your most vulnerable state. 

The sight of you with your arms above your head, your flushed cheeks and marked up chest and collarbone, and your legs stretched out to max while your ass was in the air, revealing him the view of your pussy wrapping tightly around his dick, released something primal out of him. Deciding to waste no time, he started to move inside of you once again. He started with long thrusts, every time he thrusted out he’d only leave the head in. The squelching sounds of his dick entering and exiting your pussy floated around the room, as well as the sounds of his balls wildly slapping against your perineum, which was still sore from Nekomaru’s rough treatment. 

Gundham was trying his best to avoid hitting your sweet spots head on and, instead, focused on lightly brushing past it, making your next orgasm draw out. He wanted this to last as long as possible. 

“(Y/N)...” Gundham groaned. You looked up from the sight of his cock entering your pussy, and looked up into his eyes. “I..want to.ughh...finish inside you....make you swell with...with my..with my cum.” 

Fortunately, you were on the pill so you had no real reason to deny his wishes. You smiled sweetly and nodded, bringing up your hips ever so slightly to encourage his thrusting. Gundham smiled as well and brought his head down to give you some light kisses on your check and neck. 

His thrusts quickened inside of you. He didn’t move as far out of you as before and focused his thrusts on your G-spot, aiming his head at the right angle. Your walls constricted around him once again, practically cutting off his blood circulation. As his thick cock rubbed against every inch of your walls, and as his head pounded you in the right spot, you begged Gundham to make you cum over his cock once again. 

“G-Gundham...ahh...p-pleaseeAhh—“

You were interrupted by Gundham rubbing his fingers harshly against your over-stimulated clit. He looked down at you and smirked, watching your face come undone for the third time of the night. 

“(Y/N), my paramour….let us finish together,” Gundham groaned, shutting his eyes. “I want to see you...full to the brim.”

You nodded, holding out your orgasm for just a little longer. When you felt Gundham suddenly stop inside of you, and twitch, your body instantly came a millisecond before Gundham came. Gundham threw his head back, grabbed your hips so you were smashed against his pelvis, and emptied his thick load inside of you. Your eyes widened at how much cum he had produced, you could practically feel your belly swelling from the influx of fluids inside of you. You expected him to remove himself once he was done, but he was still buried inside you despite being flaccid. He then fell on top of you out of pure exhaustion. 

You tapped his shoulder, trying to wake him up. “Hey, Gundham?! Aren’t you gonna pull out?” However, he couldn’t answer your question. Gundham was knocked out cold. You sighed heavily, feeling a little uncomfortable, yet it felt nice being connected to him. You looked over to see if Nekomaru was asleep. When you turned your head, you were met with his tired eyes and a sly smirk.

“Hope you didn’t mind me watching you two get at it. Don’t worry, I was too tired to jerk off to anything, but I might remember it when I need to jack off at night,” he laughed. 

“I don’t care what you do, Nekomaru, I trust you. Gundham trusts you too. I like seeing him being able to make friends.” You instantly cringed, thinking you ended up confessing too much. 

Nekomaru scooted over to the two of you, Gundham still passed out on top of you, and placed your head on his strong chest. He began to lightly stroke your hair while reaching down to hold Gundham’s hand. “Y’know, (Y/N), I’m really happy that Gundham married such an amazing woman as yourself. He’s a lucky guy, and I’m sure you’re just as lucky getting with a guy as understanding as him.” 

You looked up and smiled at Nekomaru, reaching up to give him a light peak on the cheek. “Thank you. I mean it, really. Thank you for being here tonight.” Nekomaru tightened his grip on your shoulder as the two of you drifted off to sleep with Gundham. 

You didn’t care about that stupid competition anymore. All three of you had a pleasant sleep all snuggled together. Gundham mentioned that this wouldn’t be a permanent arrangement...but maybe Nekomaru could come over from time to time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey this is bad. :)


End file.
